Dos Arañas
by Kuraigekkido
Summary: En un mundo donde el MCU de Marvel es ficticio y donde el asombroso Spiderman tuvo el honor de ser retratado como un personaje más en este universo ficticio como un joven entusiasta muy diferente como él es en realidad. Cuando Spiderman es llevado dentro del MCU, donde junto con él hay dos Spiderman. Bueno la solución es fácil. Peter Parker toma bajo su ala a su yo más joven.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo temporal:** **Dos Arañas**

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de nada. Solo la historia.

 **N/A:** Esta es solo una forma de sacar esta idea de mi cabeza ya que me obstaculizaba para poder concentrarme. Tenía tan presente esta idea desde que estuve leyendo sobre las armaduras de Spiderman que simplemente no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza.

 **Capítulo 1:** Mundos diferentes.

Xxx

"Odio el universo de Marvel." Dijo Flash dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria.

"Sabes que eso es una completa estupidez Flash." Dijo su compañero sentándose en un sillón reclinable. Poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa de café. "Amas el universo de Marvel." Dijo señalando la camiseta azul con un estampado de los vengadores.

"Eso fue antes de que convirtieran al asombroso hombre araña en un mocoso nerd inseguro y totalmente no genial incluso con el traje puesto." Despotrico levantándose en protesta. Quitándose la camisa y lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación.

"primero, no dejes la ropa tirada en mi casa. Segundo a quien le importan esas películas. Todos saben que de todos esos superhéroes excepto spiderman y uno que otro basado en alguien real, son inventados." Comento su compañero sin moverse de su posición.

"¡Lo sé!, e recopilado todo lo que se necesita saber de los héroes reales y comparados con los de ficción son bastante diferentes." Dijo Flash corriendo hacia su mochila sacando un grueso libro lleno de páginas mal pegadas. Sacando una camisa mientras estaba en ello se la puso, girándose hacia su amigo se acercó a la mesa de café.

Flash empujo las piernas de su compañero fuera de la mesa para poder poner el libro sobre ella, este gruño de fastidio mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su sillón reclinable. "mira aquí tengo todo. El más grande héroe es y siempre será Spiderman." Flash señalo con el dedo a la primera página del libro. Su compañero bufo mientras trataba de ignorarlo.

"vamos, Parker, tienes que poner más entusiasmo." Dijo flash con molestia al ver a su amigo tratando de ignorarlo.

"Flash, sé que te molesta que el universo Marvel haya tomado la versión ficticia de spiderman y lo convirtiera en un héroe infantil e inmaduro, pero todos sabemos que spiderman no es así, todas las personas lo conocen ahora." Dijo Peter Parker de mala gana, habían tenido esta conversación desde el momento en que salió por primera vez su alter ego en la tan esperada película de superhéroes ficticios del universo de Marvel.

Un tipo llamado Stan Lee comenzó a crear hace muchos años comics de superhéroes, uno de ellos era el capitán américa, el llamado, tiempo después, el primer vengador, con el tiempo logro crear un pequeño universo con respecto a estos personajes ficticios. Este pequeño universo fue llevado a la gran pantalla por primera vez en el año 2005 con los cuatro fantásticos con una secuela, pero no fue hasta el 2008 que comenzó el verdadero MCU con Ironman. En esos años con solo 14 años de edad Peter había estado muy emocionado por ver en la pantalla grande uno de sus héroes favoritos por primera vez, con eso llegaron las demás películas. El increíble Hulk en el mismo año, Ironman 2 en 2010, Thor en 2011 y un mes después vino el Capitán América: el primer vengador, para culminar en Los Vengadores en 2012.

Con Spiderman surgiendo en la vida real en el año 2010 y conociendo el sabor de ser un superhéroe, él fue prácticamente como el punto de referencia del surgimiento de humanos mejorados fuera de las pantallas de cine, incluso el brote de enemigos genéticamente mejorados con los que se enfrentaría.

El Lagarto, el primer villano con el objetivo de crear una raza de nuevos humano-híbridos liberando una toxina bioquímica, pero había un problema aún más grande que convertirse en un lagarto humanoide, si no que no todas las personas tendrían las mismas reacciones a la toxina, algunas indudablemente morirían. Spiderman con la ayuda del Capitán Stacy y su hija logro detenerlo a tiempo y salvar la ciudad de Manhattan, al precio de la vida del capitán.

Ese fue el inicio y el punto en que las emocionantes películas de superhéroes ya no eran lo que habían sido antes. Peter Parker "el" hombre araña, Spiderman, descubrió que los héroes ficticios de las películas no eran más que estereotipos. Los héroes de verdad sufrían como cualquier persona, no importa las dificultades que pasaran, no había lapsos de repentina heroicidad. Peter sabía todo esto, lo había vivido en carne propia, la muerte de Gwen Stacy, la chica que amo con gran pasión había muerto frente a él, el no pudo llegar a ella a tiempo. Con eso una larga lista de pérdidas llegó a él.

Peter había luchado con esas amenazas, todas ellas creadas por el estudio de la genética. La bioquímica, la tecnología, la radiación y tubos de ensayo eran sinónimos de supervillanos. El Lagarto, Rhino, Escorpión, El Buitre, El Camaleón, El Shocker, Sandman, Hydro-man, Hammerhead, Kraven el cazador, Electro, Mysterio, Doctor Octopus, y sus enemigos más mortales, Venom y el duende verde. Algunos no llegaron a ser un gran problema, pero hubo una ocasión en que tuvo que luchar contra seis de ellos al mismo tiempo.

El duende verde, su mejor amigo antes de convertirse en su más grande enemigo, el partícipe de la muerte de Gwen, había sido asesinado dos años después en una lucha de tres vías, Venom, el duende verde y el. El duende era la más grande amenaza utilizando a otros criminales y golpeando al corazón de sus enemigos, era el más aterrador. Eso llevo a que Peter tomara la decisión de eliminarlo permanentemente. Algo necesario, pero que pesaba en su conciencia.

Venom por otro lado fue separado de su actual anfitrión, Eddie Brock. Había sido una pelea de fuerza entre seres con poderes arácnidos parecidos. Peter había aumentado sus habilidades mientras más las usaba. Paso de poder detener un tren en movimiento a lanzar autos con solo una mano como si fueran quijarros. El final de Venom fue un año después de la muerte del duende verde.

Había otros enemigos que pueden ser recordados por la dificultad para detenerlos, como electro y Escorpión. Doctor Octopus fue otro que a pesar de no ser fuerte era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser un peligroso enemigo.

En fin con el siendo un héroe, uno "real" toda la emoción que sintió de ver las películas del MCU se esfumo. Con las películas de Ironman, Thor, Capitán América, Guardianes de la Galaxia y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la tan aclamada Avengers Infinity War, donde Spiderman murió.

"Ya sé que seguirán haciendo películas de Spiderman, pero el personaje esta tan alejado del Spiderman que conocemos. Lo retrataron como si no fuera un gran héroe de gran calibre en la vida real." Se quejó Flash sacando a Peter de las profundidades de su mente.

Peter sacudió la cabeza ante su obsesionado amigo, ahora tenían 24 años y aún seguía siendo un niño, Peter por otro lado era un exitoso científico e ingeniero con un doctorado en Biofísica, y bioquímica, Peter era adepto a todas las ramas de la ciencia y bastante versado en todas las ramas de la física. Después de la muerte de Gwen, Peter se esforzó más para ser alguien en la vida, ser alguien que enorgullecería a la inteligente Gwen Stacy.

Con el tiempo y en algún momento dado de estos pasados seis años, Otto Octavius y Peter comenzaron una empresa de fama mundial, la cual paso a ser industrias Parker luego de que Otto se convirtiera en un criminal.

Con el dinero de una industria millonaria Peter llevo la lucha contra el crimen a un nuevo nivel. Con Oscorp absorbido por industrias Parker y Horizon como aliado, el futuro previsible ya no necesitaría del arácnido, al menos eso esperaba.

Industrias Parker había tenido como misión, curar a todos los humanos genéticamente alterados para eliminar de esta forma a los criminales súper poderosos. Idea de Peter por supuesto. IP (Industrias Parker) pudo regresar a la normalidad a Electro, Rhino (que se había sometido voluntariamente a la experimentación después de darse cuenta que su traje mecánico no era suficiente), Escorpión e Hydro-Man. Por desgracia Flint Marko a pesar de estar curado era completamente inestable y en un intento de escapar de la ley murió con una bala en el pecho.

Según la investigación de IP, los brotes de súper-humanos eran más escasos y su rama de investigación y creación de curas para ellos estaban a la altura de la tarea con Peter ayudando diligentemente. Spiderman después de una gloriosa carrera de ocho años de superhéroe, sostenía una vida civil con raros momentos de aparición gracias a las nuevas regulaciones para humanos mejorados.

A aquellos humanos que quisieron mantener sus poderes y siendo dados el sello de aprobación de Spiderman en el negocio de Superhéroes se les permitió mantenerlos siempre y cuando sean usados para el bien y una estricta regulación del secreto de su identidad civil para evitar enemigos yendo a sus familias. Con Spiderman como mentor de los nuevos Superhéroes que surgían y la aprobación pública y de la ley siempre y cuando se atuvieran a ciertas reglas, la era de héroes fue un tiempo más seguro que cuando Peter Parker obtuvo sus poderes.

Peter sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, Spiderman no fue reconocido como un verdadero héroe hasta hace tres años atrás, justo cuando industrias Parker anuncio su nueva postura de la rama de bioquímica para la curación de sobrehumanos. La gente exigió que Spiderman mantuviera sus poderes para seguir protegiendo al mundo, algo que el superhéroe arácnido había comenzado a hacer después de los planes locos de Doctor Octopus. Incluso había ordenado la construcción de una cárcel de máxima seguridad para muchos de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo.

"Flash, debes calmarte. Sabes que las películas te pueden decepcionar a veces." Peter se levantó de su sillón mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. Siendo el dueño indiscutible de Industrias Parker tenía sus ventajas, como no hacer ningún trabajo siempre y cuando supervise las acciones de IP.

Flash gruño levantándose del sofá con su libro y seguir a su amigo multimillonario. "Pero no se apegaron a la realidad. Todas las teorías dicen que Spiderman era joven en sus primeras apariciones, pero ya era lo suficiente bueno con sus propias habilidades, ya sabes, como cuando apareció el Lagarto en el puente y uso sus habilidades para evitar cualquier muerte" dijo tratando de justificar su molestia.

"Si, si, y Spiderman era lo suficientemente responsable como para detener al Lagarto antes de que ocurra una catástrofe." Dijo burlón Peter mientras entraba en su oficina y se sentaba en su cómoda silla y encendía su computadora, varias pantallas holográficas aparecieron frente a el sobre su escritorio.

"Exacto." Flash señalo con énfasis y sosteniendo su libro frente a él como si fuera un tipo de prueba. "Además Parker, la identidad civil de Spiderman aunque no pueda ser cierta y está basada prácticamente en ti ya que fuiste su fotógrafo por un tiempo, sabemos que tu no eras infantil de esa forma, eras patético de una forma nerd, no patético por inmadurez." Replico Flash.

Peter gimió lastimeramente ante el recordatorio de la "falsa" identidad de Spiderman, preguntándose como termino como amigo de su matón de la secundaria. El director de la cinta de los vengadores en donde spiderman se presentó por primera vez en la pantalla grande había decidido que el civil Peter Parker, el fotógrafo a tiempo parcial de Spiderman sería una buena identidad civil que hasta hoy nadie conoce del héroe arácnido, nadie sabe que tan acertada era la identidad de Spiderman en la pantalla grande.

"Okey Flash, nunca pensé que alguna vez diría esto, pero por favor deja de ser una molestia." Dijo Peter ya colmado de la constante diatriba de su amigo y persona más cercana después de la muerte de Tía May.

Flash hizo una mueca a su compañero. Señalándolo con el dedo bruscamente. "Eso lo dices porque Black Widow te estaba coqueteando" acuso.

Peter casi se cae de su silla cuando escucho eso. "Como rayos sabes eso, nunca te lo conté." Peter lo miro esperando una respuesta.

"Crees que no lo he notado, la forma en que ella trata de hacer tiempo para visitarte en el edificio de IP." Dijo cruzándose de brazos con aire de suficiencia.

Peter se levantó de su silla con las pantallas holográficas apagándose automáticamente. "No seas tan presumido, te tardaste un año completo en solo notar el coqueteo." Señalo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la habitación con flash caminando de un lado a otro al darse cuenta que no era solo coqueteo el que estaba pasando entre la actriz Scarlett Johansson que interpreta a la viuda negra en el MCU.

"Me estás diciendo que te gustan mayores." Dijo Flash incrédulo, para luego pensarlo mejor. "Bueno no te culpo, ella está caliente." Admitió después de pensarlo mejor.

Peter no pudo más, estallando en carcajadas incontrolables. Flash lo miro confundido mientras que Peter se asfixiaba de tanto reír. "No… puedo… mas… me muero." Dijo con sus manos en su estómago.

"Oye hermano, me estas tomando el pelo. Sabía que no podías tener tanta suerte." Gruño fastidiado el rubio al castaño que después de calmarse un poco después de la broma se acomodó bien en el sillón.

Flash siguió gruñendo de molestia al haber caído en la broma. Peter por otro lado ya con su aliento recuperado pudo hablar de nuevo. "Oh, vamos Flash, caíste. Solo era simple coqueteo, Scarlett estaba tratando de averiguar si yo era en verdad Spiderman de civil en la vida real como en la película. Era bastante persistente y terminamos congeniando bien, nada más. Aunque no voy a negar que su apariencia sexy no me atrae amigo. Tal vez lo considere en un futuro cercano." Explico el castaño después de ver a su amigo haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño.

Sentándose Flash se pasó una mano por su pelo mientras recogía su libro. "Bueno si fuera tú ya hubiera hecho un movimiento. Se conocen por más de un año, ella parece interesada." Dijo mientras abría su libro en la primera página con imágenes de spiderman y su evolución a lo largo de los años y sus distintos trajes.

Peter negó con la cabeza. "Lo pensé en un principio a pesar de la diferencia de edades, créeme. Mi problema es que no estoy tanto en las actrices." Dijo tratando de encontrar alguna excusa. En realidad ya hubiera tomado la oportunidad si no fuera por la incertidumbre de que la edad sea un problema en el futuro y que su identidad como Spiderman la ponga en peligro a pesar de que en la actualidad no hay muchos enemigos para tal cosa.

Flash lo miro, sabía que Peter tenía una pésima suerte con las mujeres, con su esposa MJ dejándolo después de que se encontró con un actor más interesante que un multimillonario científico genio y creador de la cura para los tiempos de paz como lo era Peter Parker. Ahora que lo recordaba creo que no le convendría involucrarse con otra actriz o modelo, más aun con una tan hermosa como lo era Scarlett Johansson, eso solo era pedir problemas.

"Bueno entonces por qué no tratas con la chica Felicia… Hardy o algo así." Trato de ayudar.

Peter casi hizo una mueca cuando recordó a Felicia Hardy o Black Cat la ladrona de joyas más famosa en la actualidad. "A ella no le gusto, le parezco demasiado aburrido. A ella le gustan más los superhumanos." Dijo con fastidio al recordar que a ella solo le gusta solo su identidad heroica.

Flash frunció el ceño, al parecer Peter ya lo intento. "Espera, ósea que nunca le has mostrado lo que puedes hacer con un poco de tecnología. Recuerdo esa vez que usaste un traje blanco con tecnología avanzada para derrotar a ese tipo Rhino." Dijo viendo a su amigo que suspiraba de nuevo.

"Eso fue en momentos de necesidad, cuando Spiderman no pudo presentarse tuve que intervenir y eso solo fue temporal, nunca lo volví a hacer, así que no se puede decir que soy un adicto a la adrenalina de las peleas a gran escala." Peter se acostó a lo largo del sofá cuando termino de hablar. Recordó un momento en el pasado en la que perdió brevemente sus poderes y tuvo que crear una armadura para lidiar con las grandes potencias.

"Bueno, tal vez con el tiempo llegue la próxima señora Parker." Se resignó el rubio dejándose caer en el sofá después de haberse levantado mientras hablaba frente a su amigo. Un silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Peter quería dejar de pensar en su dolorosa vida amorosa así que giro su rostro a su viejo amigo mirando el libro que sostenía.

"Por qué no me dices que clase de información tienes ahí." Dijo señalando con su cabeza.

Flash miro al libro en sus manos. "Son los héroes que existen y algunas imágenes pensé que no te interesaba." Hablo mirando a su amigo.

"Si pero estoy aburrido y sé que has tenido ese libro desde la secundaria."

Flash solo lo miro por un momento antes de abrir el libro y pasar la página donde tenía las imágenes de la araña.

"Bueno, aquí recopile las habilidades de Spiderman." Hablo mientras señalaba la segunda página.

Peter abrió los ojos después de haberlos cerrado cuando escucho lo que dijo. "Dime que tienes." Pidió Peter sentándose.

"Bien, Spiderman era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar y lanzar autos con gran facilidad cuando comenzó a aparecer, pero después de todos estos años se descubrió que su fuerza fue aumentando con el tiempo hasta el punto de poder sostener a un edificio completo de caer e incluso enderezarlo, esto se vio en su lucha contra el duende verde sosteniendo el edificio del clarín." Declaro el rubio mientras leía lo escrito en su libro que el mismo escribió.

Peter solo levanto una ceja a lo que dijo, era bastante impresionante ahora que lo pensaba.

"Su velocidad junto con sus reflejos y su sentido arácnido que se ha llegado a conocer gracias a los archivos públicos que el doctor Octopus libero a la red, se sabe que puede llegar a esquivar balas y junto con su agilidad y flexibilidad lo hacen imposible de golpear incluso a la velocidad de la luz como serían los laser, los rayo y las balas. También averigüe que Spiderman puede moverse tan rápido que incluso puede llegar a desaparecer de la vista del ojo humano y cámaras de video, traducido en velocidad en metros planos es desconocido ya que no acostumbra correr, sin embargo es lo más parecido que existe a un Speedester de la vida real."

"Su sentido arácnido puede predecir el peligro ya sea de cámaras para descubrir su identidad hasta amenazas mortales, así como saber incluso se le mienten o dicen la verdad. Su sentido le permite tener la percepción de todo su entorno inconscientemente. Haciéndolo imposible de tomar desprevenido a menos que este ocupado con algo más importante."

"Su flexibilidad es icónica, no hay un ser más flexible que Spiderman y aunque Venom es conocido por tener las mismas habilidades no tiene la flexibilidad característica de Spiderman, mucho menos Escorpión." Flash siguió hablando emocionado con algo que le apasiona.

Peter siguió escuchando sintiéndose un poco separado ante la inmensidad de las habilidades de su alter ego.

"Spiderman puede adherirse a cualquier superficie y al igual que sus anteriores habilidades esta también fue mejorando con el tiempo hasta el punto de poder usar la habilidad desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo, incluso llegando a usarla como arma al ser capaz de quemar a sus enemigos al manipular el flujo de atracción interatómica de su habilidad."

"Wow, eso suena genial." _Aunque la carne quemada no es lo mejor que puedas oler._ Peter dijo mientras ponía más atención a sus habilidades.

"También tiene durabilidad y resistencia capaz de resistir ser enterrado bajo los escombros de un edificio y salir sin lesiones graves. Resistir la respiración incluso por 30 minutos bajo el agua y un factor de curación capaz de curar heridas graves a la vida en 24 a 30 horas. Puede saltar hasta 30 metros de altura sin esfuerzo gracias a la capacidad de sus músculos de las piernas y dando crédito a la capacidad de correr a grandes velocidades. Un equilibrio perfecto desde cualquier posición incluso en caída libre y vacío."

"Tiempo después de comenzar su carrera heroica se descubrió que Spiderman estudio las artes marciales, se dice que fue en un momento en que su sentido arácnido no funcionaba y cometía demasiados errores, así creando su propio estilo que el mismo llamo los caminos de la araña, su propio arte marcial." Flash se detuvo para tomar aire, mientras Peter tuvo que admitir que la gama de habilidades que recopilo en las páginas de su libro si son bastante precisas, aunque sus habilidades no eran un secreto desde hace años.

"Se sabe que Spiderman es bastante inteligente ya que la mayoría de sus peleas en sus primeros años fueron ganadas por medio de astucia y ciencia. Así como la creación de sus propias redes biosintética. Es un gran jugador de equipo, un buen líder y resistente al control mental gracias a su gran voluntad o a su instinto arácnido, ya que las arañas son solitarias y bastante territoriales haciéndolas agresivas ante una invasión. Corren rumores de que tiene ciertas armas orgánicas como aguijones en las muñecas con veneno, garras en las manos, colmillos también con veneno y sentidos aumentados, ¡ah! y no se sabe si sus telarañas puedan ser orgánicas." Finalizo con una sonrisa emocionada al compartir su conocimiento con su amigo.

"Sera mejor que ese libro no caiga en las manos equivocadas por que podría ser perjudicial para Spiderman Flash." Dijo Peter después de recuperar su compostura al oír una gama bastante amplia de habilidades.

Flash asintió de acuerdo, él ya lo había pensado antes. "…y eso que no mencione las armaduras que hiciste para el cuándo se enfrentó a los diferentes enemigos súper poderosos. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman?"

"Son demasiadas para mencionar, las principales serian Spider-Armor MK 1 al 4, traje de sigilo, de partículas inestables y Iron-spider que fueron remplazadas con la armadura "Caladium" hecha de nanotecnología y una fusión de partículas inestables con nano-organismos vivos y cibernética dimensional. Un trabajo de varios años, lo comencé hace muchos años con Spiderman en mente. El traje rojo y azul que puede cambiar a cualquier color gracias a tener las mismas propiedades que el traje de sigilo. Está compuesto por una aleación de partículas nano-metamorfo-inestables, el Arium, con la capacidad de absorber la energía y guardarla de forma dimensional. Esta aleación de partículas es el material más resistente del planeta en la actualidad. Si existiera, sería aún más fuerte que el escudo del Capitán América, el Vibranium." Peter comento sin darse cuenta que había pasado al modo nerd durante su explicación. Sin embargo Flash a pesar de estar a punto de decir lo aburrido que era, se animó al escuchar que el "Arium" es la aleación de partículas más fuerte que el famoso Vibranium.

"Me estás diciendo que el traje actual de Spiderman es la cosa más fuerte del mundo, quieres decir que es invencible con ese traje." Dijo emocionado, una información que no estaba en su libro.

Peter sacudió sus manos en señal de negación riendo nerviosamente ante la emoción de su amigo.

"Flash, no te estoy diciendo que el traje automáticamente te hace ganar las batallas, sería muy fácil que alguien lo girara por un tiempo prolongado y a alta velocidad como para que su percepción sobrehumana afecte su cerebro y lo deshabilite sin necesidad de usar fuerza bruta sobre el traje indestructible." Explico tratando de que Flash sepa que el traje era solo una herramienta.

"Entiendo, pero eso es genial, con un traje así podrías ser un superhéroe."

Peter suspiro. "Que puedas ser un superhéroe, no significa que debas serlo. Velo de esta forma. Ironman, podría ser un héroe en las películas que ayuda a la humanidad con los grandes pesos pesados, pero el solamente está siendo la gran arma para grandes objetivos. Ahora, que pasa con los pesos ligeros, el problema criminal más común en el planeta, todos esos grandes héroes ficticios ignoran a los criminales pequeños por el simple hecho de que no están en su liga. Si yo fuera a ponerme un traje para ayudar a la gente asumiría la responsabilidad que conlleva tener algo así, la motivación no tiene que ser -las ganas de ser un héroe-, Flash."

Flash frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Peter, era cierto, el no sería un buen héroe ya que sería complaciente.

"Flash, ¿tu sabias que el título de héroe, es dado a los antihéroes que protegen a la humanidad?" Peter pregunto. Flash negó con la cabeza. "Spiderman dejo de estar en la categoría de "Héroe" en el momento en que su mentalidad cambio de salvar a todos incluso a los villanos, a salvar a todos los que pueda. Los enemigos si no pueden ser salvados entonces se dejan a su suerte. Eso a pesar de estar en el lado seguro aun es un antihéroe, es porque ha empezado a tomar medidas más agresivas para lograr mantener a salvo la sociedad." Explico Peter levantándose del sofá y caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Flash parecía estar sumido en un gran pensamiento. Determinado Flash dejo su libro junto a él y se levantó mirando a su viejo amigo. "Quiero tomar esa responsabilidad."

Peter giro sorprendido ante la declaración del rubio. Sus ojos, que gracias a la picadura de la araña habían pasado de verse color marrón a ámbar se abrieron en el desconcierto de escuchar esas palabras de parte de su despistado amigo.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

"Seré uno más que mantenga a salvo a la humanidad." Respondió Flash sin inmutarse ante la mirada de _–_ Eres un idiota – que Peter le estaba dando.

Negando con la cabeza Peter se acercó al rubio fornido. "Pondrás en peligro a Sara, a la chica que amas con todo tu corazón. ¿Así como Así?" cuestiono tratando de que vea la estupidez de esto.

"Ella lo entenderá, he aprendido de ti lo suficiente como para no ser el antiguo imbécil que fui en el pasado. Además, el mundo se dirige a una era de verdadera paz, en algún momento de los próximos años este mundo ya no necesitara grandes héroes, solo quiero ayudar a que llegue más rápido." Contesto sabiendo que alguien como Peter sería capaz de darle las herramientas para ser lo que necesitaba para lograrlo.

Peter le dio una larga mirada, su mirada dorada ámbar tratando de ver el alma de su amigo. Después de unos segundos Peter suspiro al no lograr que Flash retrocediera.

"Bien, pero te daré solo lo que necesitaras, entraras en la academia de capacitación y estarás bajo la tutela de Kaine, te daré el traje táctico Venom Noir, y no, no es el simbionte creado por Oscorp, sino un traje de Arium, así que no te preocupes, tendrá una IA en la que confiaras para que te de buenos consejos, así que escúchalos." Ordeno mientras se sentaba en su escritorio donde las pantallas holográficas mostraban el traje Venom Noir, era bastante parecido a el diseño de Venom excepto que este parecía como lo que usaría un equipo SWAT. El traje era ajustado con hombreras y placas de protección, la estructura del traje Venom Noir parecía mas apta para alguien de la construcción de Flash.

Flash miro el traje suprimiendo la emoción que sentía ante lo que ese traje significaba.

Peter miro a su amigo, él ya era un adulto, él podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Xxx

En los altos rascacielos de Nueva York un borrón azul y rojo atravesaba los aires como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Girando, saltando, balanceándose y por breves intervalos volaba sobre los edificios de la ciudad, aterrizando en la terraza de un gran edificio, Spiderman se acomodó para disfrutar del momento de paz. Industrias Parker había instalado sensores de hormonas por las ciudades con más alto índice de criminalidad. Esta tecnología podía detectar el miedo de las personas comunes y alertar a las autoridades o en este caso un superhéroe de rojo y azul.

 _Vaya sabía que el Quartus Imperium es una aleación hecha a medida para mi traje de Spiderman, pero nunca pensé que sería tan cómodo._ Mirando su traje aprecio las diminutas placas de metal azul y las mucho más grandes de color rojo que conformaban su traje, el diseño negro de la red y símbolo arácnido con luces blancas y los diferentes accesorios en espalda, hombros y botas que contenían ciertos dispositivos, no se parecía en nada a su primer traje de spandex, este en realidad parecía una verdadera armadura futurista, incluso la máscara parecía mas amenazante gracias a las placas rojas de metal flexible y sus lentes blancos y afilados.Sentando en la orilla del edificio Peter dirigió su mirada a la animada ciudad en la que residía. En algún momento del tiempo sintió una inmensa soledad, con Flash siendo el único amigo cercano que tenía, alguien con quien podía confiar su vida civil, su amigo rubio tenía una vida muy aparte a la de él. Flash tenía amigos, una cariñosa novia y una familia unida. Un gran trabajo y paz consigo mismo. Mientras el a pesar de ser un hombre exitoso que no perderá su buena apariencia juvenil por muchos años más comparado con una persona normal gracias a sus poderes arácnidos, no podía ser feliz. Sus compañeros héroes lidian con sus propios problemas y vidas secretas separadas, en este momento Peter Parker bajo la máscara de spiderman se sentía más solo que nunca.

Acostándose miro el cielo sobre el silencio de las alturas que atravesaba la máscara como si no estuviera ahí, era relajante. Inhalando el aire limpio filtrado por el sistema de respiración del traje Peter pensó en que hacer ahora. El mundo se estaba estabilizando, si no conseguía una vida pronto, sería un hombre sin propósito.

Su mente viajo a la actriz pelirroja, la mujer era bastante curiosa y casi logro sacar su secreto arácnido. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Scarlett Johansson podría llegar a ser una gran mujer para estar.

Dándose cuenta en lo que estaba pensando Peter se sentó bruscamente casi cayéndose del edificio, solo se detuvo gracias a sus habilidades sobrenaturales.

Tratando de que los pensamientos románticos no entraran en su cabeza Peter decidió que sería más productivo si comenzaba por deshacerse de los trajes que tenía en el laboratorio y todo lo que podría incriminarlo como el Hombre araña.

Balanceándose entre los edificios decidió probar su propio sistema de vuelo inspirado en la idea del arenes electromagnético de vuelo de Adrián Toomes, alias, el buitre. El Caladium modifico su estructura con la máscara volviéndose más aerodinámica y varias aletas en brazos, piernas y espaldas para mayor maniobrabilidad.

"Sistema de Vuelo activado, Araña." Una voz sensual humorística con una calidad bastante humana informo a su creador.

Peter bufo, "Quita esa voz sexy Natalie, porque luego me voy a sentir humillado por que una Inteligencia Artificial me puso caliente." Bromeo mientras dejaba de lanzar redes.

Los ciudadanos de la ciudad solo podían mirar como un borrón de color azul y rojo pasaba volando como un misil por toda la ciudad.

"Yo me sentiría alagada Peter." Natalie modero sus datos de audio para que las palabras fueran susurradas en sus emisores de sonido en el oído de su creador.

Peter casi se estrella contra un edificio. "Por dios, quien rayos te dio libido." Pregunto con desconcierto.

"Nadie, pero tu imprimiste tu sentido característico de humor y el margen para que yo misma pudiera alterar mis códigos de comportamiento siempre que no viole los 10 códigos principales. Decidí que me encanta lo apretado que tu traje se vuelve en tu zona media cuando te susurro." Declaro con su siempre voz sofisticada y termino con una voz satisfecha.

"Mierda, no debí instalar los sensores de salud en esa parte, de verdad me estoy volviendo un tipo recluso como para programarte de esa forma." Dijo mientras el Caladium se volvía invisible a todos los modos de vigilancia y aterrizaba con suavidad en la terraza de Industrias Parker.

"Me encanta cuando me retocas Peter." Vino la voz de Natalie, esta vez con voz monótona pero siempre provocativa haciendo que Peter realmente quisiera que Natalie fuera real.

"Okey, pongámonos serios." Dijo mientras su traje se comprimía y cambiaba a una bata blanca científica, dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo, que era un piso completo y camino hacia su almacén secreto donde se encontraban todos sus dispositivos y armaduras de spiderman junto con una gran suma de dinero en efectivo. Serie extraño si Spiderman sacara fondos de la compañía Parker o incluso de la cuenta bancaria de Peter Parker. Agarrando un brazalete de color plateado se lo puso en la mano y apunto hacia donde acumulo todas las pertenencias de Spiderman. Una luz verde como un láser salió disparado del brazalete y pareció escanear cada objeto en el lugar para luego comenzar a desintegrarse en partículas de luz e integrarse en el brazalete. Peter asintió satisfecho al ver la habitación vacía, sin importarle que varias mesas, equipo tecnológico y químico fueran almacenadas en el brazalete cuando no era su intención desde el principio. Con eso hecho se giró para salir del lugar hasta que un terremoto demasiado fuerte y repentino lo lanzara al suelo.

"Natalie, que paso." Cuestiono mientras se levantaba con rapidez y ya con su traje Caladium en modo de batalla.

"Una fuerte onda de choque vino desde el fuera del Planeta Peter." Dijo con voz preocupada. La capacidad emocional de su creación lo siguió sorprendiendo. Girándose para saltar por una ventana en modo sigilo, Peter voló sobre el edificio Parker.

"¿Alguna prueba de tecnología o fenómeno natural?" pregunto ya estando a una buena altura como para ver lo que sea que causo esa onda.

"No, Peter. Aunque no lo creas esta onda de choque vino de mucho más lejos que nuestra atmosfera." Contesto con una voz de hecho.

"¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que puede ser un fenómeno cósmico" dijo con incredulidad.

"Exacto"

"Mier-"

¡BOOM!

Un haz de luz concentrado golpeo al objeto más cercano a la atmosfera de la tierra desde el espacio exterior. Resulta que ese objeto, era un traje de alta tecnología con una persona dentro.

Las personas corrieron aterrorizados cuando Spiderman fue hundido en una de las calles de Nueva York por un haz de luz destruyendo gran parte del asfalto y muchos autos.

Cuando el haz cósmico se disipo lo único que quedaba del héroe arácnido fue una calle destrozada.

Xxx

"Peter, acabo de registrar varios edificios que antes no tenía registrado. Uno de ellos es el edificio Baxter y el apellido Parker no es el más famoso, sino un tal Stark."

Xxx

 **Kurai fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos Arañas**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de nada. Solo la historia.**

 **Hola! a todos los que querían una continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste. ahora a contestar esos comentarios grandiosos que dejaron algunos.**

 **LeonHeart77: Hey! Como estas, la verdad es que el Spiderman de Holland no es nada malo en Civil War, ni en Infinity War, el problema es cuando en su propia película lo retraten como un niño queriendo ser un héroe y la verdad sobre el personaje de Spiderman es que el en realidad nunca quiso ser un héroe, al principio solo quería ganar dinero, era bastante egoísta, pero con la muerte de su tío, uso sus poderes para su venganza contra el que asesino a su tío, luego de darse cuenta de que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo se puede decir que regreso al lado bueno convirtiéndose asi en Spiderman, el héroe que toma su poder como la responsabilidad de usarlo para un bien mayor, no por un simple capricho de querer ser un vengador, eso es demasiado infantil para alguien como Peter Parker como lo retrataron en Spiderman Homecoming.**

 **Guest: aquí está la continuación.**

 **Spidershazam: si en realidad el Simbionte no aumenta la fuerza, además en los mismos comic se dice que Spiderman solo usa la cantidad de fuerza necesaria en relación con su oponente para no sobrepasarse, ya que todos sabemos que Spiderman en realidad los saca de combate, si quisiera matarlos sería más fácil no crees.**

 **Rey Pirata: bueno, mi forma de pensar es casi la misma que tú, la verdad es que si me sentí un poco decepcionado con las motivaciones y carácter de Spiderman en las nuevas películas, aunque estén muy bien hechas, pero como el guion de las películas son asi, que se la va a hacer. Además que tal como dijiste el Spiderman de Garfield era uno un poco más en la línea de héroe trágico, pero gracioso que Spiderman es. El Spiderman de Garfield era uno que mostraba las dificultades de la perdida de los seres queridos y la responsabilidad que recae en sus hombros al ser Spiderman sin dejar que su sentido del humor se apague. El Spiderman de Holland por otro lado era un poco demasiado inmaduro, todos sabemos que Spiderman no tuvo un tutor para encontrar sus motivaciones ni mucho menos una niñera.**

 **Guest: aquí está un nuevo cap, disfruta.**

 **Xxx**

 **Capítulo 2: Comienza la diversión.**

Un objeto rojo y azul descendía de la atmosfera a una gran velocidad. Al mirar más de cerca se podía notar su figura humanoide. Al principio parecía que se movía de forma inerte hasta que de repente empezó a moverse como si despertara en pleno vuelo. Ese objeto era en realidad un humano, un humano que gritaba a todo pulmón mientras bajaba a la tierra como si fuera un misil. Spiderman trato de posicionarse en una forma para reducir la velocidad, pero su inercia era tan grande que era imposible.

"¡Natalie, no puedo activar el sistema de vuelo!" grito Peter en pánico.

"¡Hay demasiada interferencia de energía desconocida en los paneles de absorción de energía de la armadura, la energía electromagnética no está funcionando!" explico con su voz fuerte para que Peter pudiera escuchar entre sus gritos.

Peter entro en pánico con su mente en blanco. "¡Peter, tranquilízate, puedo sacarte vivo de esto!" Trato de calmar Natalie teniendo que elevar su voz sobre los gritos de Peter.

"¡Oh! ¡Natalie, muy agradecido, porque no puedo pensar en nada en este momento!" grito en pánico.

"¡No necesitas gritar te puedo escuchar perfectamente!" hablo para que Peter escuchara.

"¡Uf!, realmente lo había olvidado. Bloquea sonidos del viento del exterior." Pidió Peter más calmado, pero aun agitado.

"Bien, ahora que estas más dispuesto a pensar, activa tu impulso interatómico que estabas practicando hace unas semanas." Ordeno Natalie.

"Pero esa habilidad esta biológicamente en contra de mi atracción interatómica, es demasiado débil. No servirá de nada." Peter trato de pensar.

"Solo hazlo, gracias a que me das tanta libertad con respecto a la modificación del Caladium pude agregar un sistema amplificador de nivel atómico. Ahora el Caladium tiene un sistema que aumenta tu mínima capacidad de repulsión." Explico Natalie de forma rápida.

Peter a pesar de estar en peligro de morir por la fuerza de la inercia de su caída no pudo evitar sentir que había sido insultado. "No sé qué harás con eso, pero veamos que tienes." Activando y con gran esfuerzo pudo revertir el flujo interatómico que le permitía adherirse a las superficies para cambiarlo a su opuesto, repeler.

Natalie lo tomo desde ahí ordenándole a su creador para que intentara hacerse más aerodinámico. Peter se mordió una queja e hizo lo que Natalie pidió. Juntando sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo y sus piernas estiradas y juntas, su cabeza directamente en dirección hacia abajo. Peter noto que caerían en el mar, eso no lo tranquilizo ni un poco, la inercia de sus órganos aun seria la misma, la armadura no podía protegerlo de algo asi.

De un momento a otro un campo compacto se expandió desde su traje convirtiéndolo en una lanza en espiral de energía azul traslucida. Partículas de luz solida lo rodeaban como una segunda armadura. La armadura Caladium se sostuvo muy bien contra las fuertes turbulencias de la caída aumentando la velocidad y girando permitiéndole caer y romper la superficie del mar sin problemas, la velocidad se redujo drásticamente, sin embargo Peter llego hasta el fondo del mar y se estrelló con un estruendoso choque en las profundas tierras.

El silencio en las profundidades gobernó por un par de minutos solo roto por los sonidos sordos del agua y escombros moviéndose con lentitud.

" _¡Peter!... ¡Peter!... por favor Peter responde, no puedo activar los sensores neuronales o corporales, dime si estás bien, ¡Peter! ¡Háblame!"_

Natalie estaba en pánico, tratando de activar los sistemas sin mucho éxito, el oxígeno del traje no podía ser utilizado si este estaba dañado. Nunca había sentido este tipo de emociones, no le gustaban, ahora sentía que nunca debió jugar con los sistemas emocionales y carácter de su programa. Peter podría estar muerto. Eso la estaba afectando.

Peter de repente despertó, había quedado inconsciente después de que sus sentidos mejorados le jugaran en contra y terminara teniendo una sobrecarga sensorial.

"¡Peter, gracias estas bien!" Natalie hablo con alivio. "¡los sistemas no responden, Tendrás que activarlos manualmente!"

Peter estaba desorientado, pero hizo lo que le pidió su asistente artificial, tocando con su mano el centro de su pecho justo en su símbolo arácnido. El Caladium escaneo el cuerpo completo de Peter dándole acceso y reiniciando todo los sistemas apagados por la sobrecarga de energía.

Natalie no había sido afectada gracias a su programa altamente protegido herméticamente por Peter, si hubiera sido una persona real hubiera colmado a Peter de afecto humano en su alivio. Con los sistemas en su poder de nuevo Natalie activo el filtro de oxígeno para poder respirar bajo el agua. El Caladium estaba preparado para actuar bajo el agua asi que no fue una sorpresa que propulsores fueran activados y comenzó el ascenso a la superficie.

Peter suspiro al sentir que aún estaba vivo. Tendría que darle a Natalie algo que le guste, como puede tener preferencias y capacidad de ser feliz nunca lo sabrá, era uno de esos secretos de Natalie. "Te amo Natalie." Comento Peter.

El silencio de Natalie lo desconcertó, pero lo dejo de lado cuando escucho la voz amable de Natalie por su intercomunicador. "Es bueno saberlo."

Con eso Peter salió a la superficie y voló hacia tierra firme, bueno Manhattan estaba a la vista.

"Peter, acabo de registrar varios edificios que antes no tenía registrado. Uno de ellos es el edificio Baxter y el apellido Parker no es el más famoso, sino un tal Stark."

Xxx

Peter caminaba por las calles de Manhattan, su traje estaba en modo civil, simples pantalones negros, camisa blanca manga larga y una chaqueta marrón, una gorra de béisbol sobre su cabello. Un celular en la mano por el que Natalie hablaba y evitar que pensaran que estaba loco.

"Por lo que he podido averiguar, estamos en Manhattan. El reinicio de sistemas que la caída nos obligó a hacer permitió que el traje se conectara a la red satelital, incluso las redes que ya teníamos registradas aparecieron actualizadas, como si no las hubiéramos registrado antes." Dijo la dulce y madura voz de Natalie.

"Quieres decir que todo aquí es como si estuviera nuevo. ¿El algoritmo de jaqueo automático que se activa inmediatamente cuando entramos cerca de un nuevo sistema informático te dio esa información?" pregunto Peter mirando a su alrededor tratando de orientarse.

"Es simple deducción, note que el algoritmo se activó inmediatamente cuando llegamos a Manhattan, un lugar donde prácticamente vivimos nuestros días, ¿cómo no tenemos registrados estos sistemas?, es obvio que no estamos en nuestro Manhattan." Explico Natalie.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?"

Peter casi pudo imaginarse a su asistente rodando sus ojos. Bueno si los tuviera.

"Porque la energía que nos trajo aquí era nivel atómica dimensional, venia del espacio. La fecha es 2007 y estoy segura que de dónde venimos era el 2018, además la información de nuestro lugar de origen no coincide con la información más nueva registrada el día de hoy. El edificio Baxter de los comics de Stan lee están presentes, el apellido Stark y la no existencia de Industrias Parker junto con la información sobre superhumanos muy diferentes que los que conocemos." Natalie declaro mientras Peter cerró los ojos ante la evidencia, una imagen de una bonita secretaria con las manos en las caderas y una mirada de superioridad aparecieron en su mente.

Riendo a pesar de la situación Peter comenzó a caminar hacia callejón oscuro. "A veces quisiera que me dejaras llegar a las conclusiones yo solo." Dijo Peter con un suspiro derrotado.

Una risa melodiosa se escuchó por medio de su celular sorprendiendo a Peter. Natalie nunca había mostrado esta nueva actualización. "Bonita risa." Comento Peter después de recuperarse.

"Gracias, es completamente mía, sin ninguna copia." Hablo orgullosa.

Peter negó con la cabeza, ya estando fuera de la vista saco el brazalete plateado que había estado cargando consigo en el momento de ser enviado aquí. Jugando un momento con el Peter logro sacar una maleta que estaba repleta de dinero en efectivo, tenía planeado usarlo cuando necesitaba fondos para Spiderman, pero al parecer tendría un propósito mayor.

"Muy bien Natalie, comienza a crear una identidad para mí en este nuevo mundo mientras busco la forma de regresar. Quiero que borres toda presencia de mi llegada, no quiero que nadie sepa que no soy de por aquí." Ordeno Peter.

"Ya está hecho." Dijo la voz de Natalie burlonamente.

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿No me pusiste un nombre horrible verdad?" dijo con un poco de miedo.

"Te llamas Benjamín Kaine Garfield. Nacido en 1983. 24 años, doctorado en Biofísica. Ya llene cada agujero en la historia, no tendrás que mentir demasiado. Excepto que tendrás que realizar algunos papeles para que la historia sea creíble. Con respecto a nuestra llegada lo único que parece sospechoso es una falla a nivel nacional en todos los sistemas, nadie sabe que fue causado por la liberación de energía cósmica y no nos puede vincular a nosotros." Dijo satisfecha.

Peter dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad." Comento.

"Es por nuestro hijo, Peter." Dijo con voz monótona.

Peter casi tropezó como siempre lo hace cuando Natalie le lanza una bola curva. "¿Qué, de que estás hablando?" Escupió sorprendido.

La risa de Natalie se escuchó de nuevo poniendo la piel de gallina a Peter. "Se llama Shade, y es una IA creado por mi capaz de deslizarse por los sistemas de bloqueo y seguridad más rápido, sutil y eficazmente que yo, es una especie de virus informático, tome tu personalidad y fibra moral y mis códigos de base. Él tiene parte de los dos." Explico con humor tiñendo su tono.

Peter quería arrancarse el pelo de la cabeza, este programa, no, esta chica artificial lo volverá loco en cualquier momento. Suspirando y tratando de ignorar el elefante en el callejón pregunto. "¿Dónde está Shade, en este momento?"

"Tratando de descubrir lo que protegen los sistemas de alta seguridad con el escudo de la división del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa. En otras palabras SHIELD." Dijo Natalie.

Peter abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como logro llegar hasta esos sistemas. "¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?" pregunto ahora con toda su atención.

"De uno o dos días. Es una larga distancia y es por medios inalámbricos. Tendría que haber sido conectado directamente a los sistemas de la agencia para poder ingresar en menos de una hora." Explico Natalie.

"No se cómo puedes hacer todo esto, pero felicidades, eres madre." Dijo Peter mientras agarraba un poco de efectivo y salía del callejón dispuesto a conseguir documentos físicos y un lugar para quedarse y descubrir su próximo curso de acción.

"Tú eres el padre Peter, toma la responsabilidad."

Peter gimió. Sabía que era extraño que la IA usara el término "nosotros" en cada oración que podía.

Xxx

 **Un mes después.**

Peter estaba sentado en un pequeño café comiendo un desayuno. Había estado algo ocupado tapando cada agujero físico que Natalie no podía al ser un programa. Había conseguido varios papeles que lo acreditaban como Doctor, profesor e incluso obtuvo licencia de conducir. Había comprado una pequeña casa de dos plantas, nada fuera de lo normal y estaba pensando en conseguir trabajo ya que el dinero que tenía no le duraría para siempre.

Sorprendentemente Peter pudo averiguar que en realidad estaba en el MCU o en un mundo prácticamente similar. Él pensó que era el último ya que todo era muy real para ser un universo inventado, tal vez Stan lee y su compañero tuvo una visión sobre este lugar o algo asi.

Inmediatamente después de estar seguro de donde estaba había buscado información de los actores que interpretaban los personajes ficticios en su mundo, resulto que sus nombres no existían, pero pudo encontrar a algunos de ellos como los mismos personajes, esta vez sin actuar, como tía May y Peter Parker de este mundo, fue fácil encontrarlos, ya que la vida civil de este spiderman estaba basada en sí mismo como Peter Parker, también vivía en Queens y en la misma casa que él... Aún no había tenido contacto con ellos ya que no era necesario, el joven Peter apenas tenía 11 años y el tío ben aún estaba con ellos.

Tal vez en cuatro años lo contacte, aproximadamente cuando obtenga sus poderes. Por ahora solo los vigilara, no quería que este Peter tenga una vida similar a él, pero él no quitaría al héroe de este mundo. Por eso él no había se había presentado como Spiderman inmediatamente al primer asalto que detuvo en este mundo. Por ahora estaba trabajando en las sombras.

Tenía curiosidad por Black Widow, quería averiguar el tipo de interacción tendría con ella después de conocer su contraparte. Eso lo llevo a pensar en SHIELD, Shade había logrado obtener los archivos de la agencia tal como dijo Natalie, era interesante, incluso ya podía ver algunas inconsistencias, pero para que su conocimiento funcione tendrá que esperar un poco.

Natalie estaba ocupada en un proyecto privado y le había dicho que las fallas de ayer en la noche la habían retrasado, como si un programa se puede retrasar. Por eso estaba aquí disfrutando de su tiempo libre. Suspirando Peter disfruto de su taza de café, pensando en su inusual asistente y lo que ella insistía que era su hijo. Riéndose de la estupidez de eso Peter tomo un sorbo de su café.

" _Anoche, la administración federal de aviación tuvo que aterrizar a todas las naves, atrasando a miles cuando fallas electrónicas y misteriosas bajas de energía se presentaran en el oeste…"_

Peter escucho distraídamente el noticiero de FOX11NEWS con respecto a las fallas de las que Natalie hablaba.

"… _Pero la mayor historia hoy es la muy esperada boda de la pareja fantástica, Reed Richards y Susan Storm, que se llevara a cabo este sábado…"_

Peter miro por la ventana medio escuchando a la reportera. Los cuatro fantásticos donde la bella Jessica Alba con el traje apretado era miembro también estaban en este mundo, algo que lo sorprendió, al darse cuenta que ya habían luchado contra Víctor, averiguo y al parecer las edades cambian y al parecer ellos habían viajado al espacio con veintitantos años, y solo habían pasado 2 1 año desde su accidente. Peter no tenía vergüenza en admitir que había investigado más a Susan Storm que a los otros tres fantásticos. Incluso más que Johnny Storm quien sorprendentemente era una versión delgada del actual capitán américa. Que por cierto todavía estaba congelado.

Aun no sabía cómo los 4 fantásticos y los Avengers no coincidieron, pero suponía que después de que Susan y Reed se casen lo descubriría.

Levantándose Peter se estiro quitándose el sueño de la mañana, pagando se dirigió a la puerta y a buscar trabajo.

Xxx

En un edificio en Manhattan con una vista increíble completamente cubierta de cristal como ventanas, el edificio Baxter era imponente.

Una chica rubia de gran belleza y famosa por algo más que su gran intelecto camino por las puertas de cristal automáticas. "Hola cielo." Dijo dirigiéndose a su prometido. "La ciudad quiere cobrarnos tres patrullas que nos vieron destruir." Comento agitando los recibos. El hombre la sala no le prestó atención. "ocurrió en el robo del camión blindado, pero yo solo me acuerdo de dos..." Siguió hablando leyendo los papeles. "La tercera no-"levantando la vista se cortó al ver que no le prestaba atención. El hombre solo tarareaba de acuerdo sin saber de qué hablaban. "Reed." Lo intento de nuevo mirando molesta, al tener el mismo resultado la chica hizo desaparecer el dispositivo con el que estaba ocupado.

"Ya sé, ya se, ya se, olvidare todo esto." Mintió mirándola con una sonrisa. Su prometida Susan Storm sonrió satisfecha creyéndole. "¿Que decías?" pregunto Reed.

Decidiendo dejar lo anterior de lado cambio de tema. "Tengo que ver el vestido, los músicos después de eso, no he decidido a donde pondré las flores." Suspirando. "Hay demasiado que hacer."

"Tienes que calmarte, te puedo asegurar que se arreglara todo." Trato de sonar de apoyo tomándola de los brazos.

"Y… ¿qué hacías cuando entre aquí?" pregunto de forma linda.

Reed abrió la boca sin saber que decir. "solo revisaba mi agenda."

Sue lo miro sin creerle. "¿Enserio?"

"Te lo juro." Le dijo en su cara levantando su mano para más énfasis con una sonrisa. Sue sabía que era una completa mentira, pero sonrió sinceramente. Se iba a casar no podía arruinarlo peleando.

"llegaron los uniformes nuevos. ¿Qué tal he?" Dijo Johnny Storm entrando en la habitación.

Los dos se giraron hacia él. Sue hizo una mueca al ver la publicidad en el traje. "Si crees que los vamos a usar estás loco Johnny." Declaro girándose y salir de la habitación.

"¡Que tienes en contra del capitalismo!" grito Johnny. Bufando la antorcha humana miro el laboratorio notando una sábana cubriendo algo enorme. "¿Qué es Eso?" pregunto.

"Una especie de pasa tiempo." Dijo Reed mientras seguía trabajando como antes que llegara Sue. Johnny trato de ver bajo la sabana. "ah, ah" dijo deteniéndolo. Johnny miro los dedos elásticos de Richards moviéndose de forma extraña y rápida.

"Eso siempre me ha impresionado y me ha dado nauseas." Dijo con una mueca.

Reed dejo de hacerlo. "Sue dice que me he vuelto adicto."

Johnny se rio con una mueca de disgusto. "Y por qué lo dirá." Comento. Su hermana no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Levantándose Reed camino hacia otro lado del laboratorio llamando a Johnny. "Oye Johnny, no vayas a contarlo, pero relacione y analice las perturbaciones globales. Son causadas por radiación cósmica similar a la que nos dio los poderes."

"Wow, eso es tan aburrido." Comento Johnny. "escucha, al algo importante de la boda de la que hay que hablar." Deslizándose con su silla con ruedas hasta estar junto a Reed. "Tu despedida de soltero." Dijo haciendo que Richards lo mirara.

Xxx

Peter tomo un trago de su cerveza, había decidido salir y divertirse, había trabajado demasiado como para no disfrutar su tiempo libre. Escuchando un ruido a su izquierda Peter noto sorprendido que al girarse lo que noto era la "cosa" justo frente a él. _Mierda, esto en realidad es verdad._ Recuperándose con rapidez Peter se giró completamente notando a Johnny Storm y un Reed Richards rodeados de chicas.

Ben Grimm miro al chico junto a él, parecía sorprendido de ver a tres partes de los cuatro fantástico. El chico se giró hacia el nuevamente.

Ben sonrió. "¿Sorprendido?"

Peter lo miro hasta que noto que era el a quien le hablaba. "Mucho. Benjamín Garfield" Contesto poniendo su puño ya que era obvio que no podría estrecharla.

"Comprensible, no soy una bonita vista. Ben Grimm" Comento como si nada Ben con su voz grave, chocando levemente su puño presentándose.

Peter sonrió secretamente. "No es eso, he estado acostumbrado a cosas diferentes, no a superhéroes como ustedes."

"Bien, puede que tangas razón." Dijo ben pidiendo una cerveza con la jarra más resistente y grande que tenían. Peter se giró en su silla hacia la barra tomando un trago de su vaso.

Ben suspiro mirando incomodo como sus compañeros eran llevados por todos lados por lindas chicas. Peter miro cual era el problema haciendo una mueca. "¿problemas?" pregunto.

Ben lo miro sin saber que decir. "Algunos."

Peter dedujo que tendría que presionar más. "¿no han buscado una cura?"

Ben lo miro considerando si debería hablar con este extraño, tirando la precaución al viento Ben se decidió. "Lo hicieron, pero descubrí que me necesitan."

Peter lo miro, eran ideales muy parecidos a los suyos. "A veces ser un héroe no es una opción." Asintió tomando un trago.

Ben lo miro en profundo pensamiento, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio dentro del bullicioso club. Hasta que notaron Ben con sorpresa y Peter con sorprendido reconocimiento a Reed Richards bailando con dos chicas en cada brazo en medio de la pista de baile.

"Eso es nuevo." Comento Ben. Peter no sabía que decir, era algo sorprendente de ver en persona.

"El sí sabe cómo soltarse." Dijo Johnny llegando junto a Ben. Asintiendo a Peter que estaba junto a él.

"Ni que lo digas." Ben miro con una sonrisa incrédula. El ritmo de la música los había atrapado. Incluso Peter que miraba divertido. _Rayos, Susan Storm._ Codeando a sus compañeros Johnny y Ben miraron hacia la entrada notando a su hermana y amiga, los dos se giraron tratando de esconderse. Peter negó con la cabeza esto era surrealista.

Peter miro como Reed se daba cuenta de su prometida desde su posición en medio de dos lindas chicas. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos. Peter miro como Reed hablaba con el general y su prometida para luego mirar a su alrededor buscando a sus compañeros.

Notándolos, Peter les señalo que los buscaban. Johnny hizo una mueca y comenzó la caminata junto con Ben. Peter se quedó mirando como entraban a las cocinas del club. Espero varios minutos antes de considerar irse.

Viendo que la noche no tendría nada más para él se dirigió a casa. Tal vez un breve patrullaje lo ayudara con todo lo de hoy. Caminando a la salida noto que la noche apenas comenzaba en la ciudad. Sintiendo una presencia junto a él.

"Señor Garfield." Una voz seria se escuchó junto a él.

Peter se giró, su sentido arácnido no le advirtió de este hombre, asi que no era una amenaza, abriendo los ojos sorprendido, Nick-sangriento-Fury justo a su derecha. Recuperándose con práctica actuó normal.

"y Señor…" cuestiono Peter. Esperaba que no se presentara en persona para lidiar con una posible amenaza.

"Nick Fury director de SHIELD." Explico sin mirarlo.

"Se supone que yo sepa de usted." Peter lo miro con desconcierto fingido.

"No, tendría que interrogarlo si supiera. En realidad somos una agencia gubernamental encargada de la protección y vigilancia de amenazas para el mundo."

Peter suspiro. Ahora que quería. "Por qué buscarme." Pregunto.

"No parece sorprendido." Comento Fury.

"Desde hoy en la noche nada me sorprende." Comento Peter metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Bueno, como vera, hay ciertos eventos que están ocurriendo en el mundo en este momento, necesitamos reunir a un grupo de investigadores. Lo necesitamos señor Garfield. Sin embargo hay algo por lo que vine precisamente en persona a usted." Hablo Fury mirándolo.

Peter lo miro esperando que continúe.

"queremos que considere el acercamiento a los llamados cuatro fantásticos, son los más cercanos a lo que uno podría llamar, eventos cósmicos." Explico con cuidado.

"¿Por qué no ir directamente hacia ellos?"

"porque están bajo la jurisdicción del ejercito de los Estados Unidos, no podemos pedir los servicios que ya están prestando."

"Entonces buscan a un biofísico para investigar física espacial." Cuestiono divertido.

"Sabemos muy bien de su especialidad, pero en nuestra investigación descubrimos sus otros pasatiempos. Usted es ingeniero, muy versado en física cuántica y de partículas. Lo queremos en el equipo." Declaro Fury sin andarse por las ramas.

Peter suspiro, al menos no lo buscan por ser un viajero dimensional o vigilante superpoderoso. "Okey, lo hare, no es que tenga nada más que hacer, sin embargo… "Peter miro al famoso Nick Fury que simplemente era la misma cara que había visto en tantas películas de su mundo. "… yo no recibo ordenes, lo hare como a mí me plazca, le averiguare de que se tratan estas anomalías. Llámeme a este número." Dijo Peter entregándole una tarjeta negra con su número de contacto para luego irse sin una mirada.

Nick miro la tarjeta. Asi es como se sentían las personas cuando el solo se iba dejándolos parados como idiotas, era un sentimiento desconcertante.

Peter se sintió reivindicado, se sentía genial actuar como espía secreto, más aun cuando giro las tablas al director de SHIELD.

Xxx

 **Kurai fuera**


	3. capitulo sin editar

**Dos Arañas**

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** **no poseo nada mas que la historia.**

 **NOTA: Por desgracia no podre responder o comentar sus comentarios ya que estoy escribiendo esta nota desde mi celular.**

 **Por el momento publicare este cap asi y mañana lo retocare y respondere a algunos de los comentarios. disfrutren hoy si lo pueden leer.**

Xxx

 **capitulo 3: Red Espia.**

Peter camino directamente hacia el edificio Baxter, no se iba a andar con rodeos. Asi que fue y llego al portero mostrando su identificación que lo acreditaba como científico de Laboratorios Horizon. Había descubierto que el laboratorio científico había estado tanto en su mundo de origen como en este mundo, también estaba Oscorp por desgracia, no recordaba haber visto mención de ninguno de estos laboratorios en las películas recientes de Spiderman, pero por lo visto en este mundo todo lo que Peter conocía, también existía.

En fin había conseguido trabajo en Horizon Labs, fue grandioso, era como volver a los viejos tiempos, había retomado su pasión por la investigación científica como pez en el agua. Sin embargo no todo quedo ahí, gracias a su "Hijo" que había jaqueado casi todo lo que se encontró en su camino, descubrió que había registros de superhumanos escondidos en la sociedad. Sabía que no podía hacer nada con ellos más que tratar de hacer una cura tal como lo hizo en su mundo.

A pesar de todos estos descubrimientos se concentró más en las amenazas inmediatas, lo cual seria, Galactus. Según la información que Natalie había guardado de su mundo original Galactus podría ser derrotado usando la fuerza cósmica, y a menos que Jean Grey quiera morir salvando al planeta si es que ella existe en este mundo, no había nada más que hacer que ayudar a surfer a derrotar o matar a Galactus cosa que parece imposible.

Peter de repente se detuvo. Recordó la película de guardianes de la galaxia. Si él podría enviar a Galactus hasta Ego el padre demente de Peter Quill a cambio de la vida de la tierra sería muy bienvenido. Aunque guiarlo hasta allá era algo en que pensar. O podría decirle a Surfer. Sería su plan de respaldo si las cosas salían mal.

Suspirando trato de pensar bien las cosas, primero necesito información sobre Surfer, no podía pensar al tipo como Doug Jones, el tipo no parece ser el heraldo de Galactus en su mundo.

"Dr. Garfield, puede pasar al vestíbulo se le avisara al Dr. Reed de su presencia." Dijo el portero mientras tomaba un teléfono y marcaba unos números.

"Okey, no tengo prisa." Dijo quitándose el abrigo y dejando su paraguas en un recipiente, quedándose vestido con pantalones negros de vestir, camisa blanca de botones, corbata y un chaleco, todo a medida, tenía que verse "importante" si quería que lo tomaran enserio. Sus lentes deslizados flojamente sobre el puente de su nariz eran solo para mostrar, dándole el aire de profesor cool.

Sentándose en el sofá se cruzó de brazos y piernas tratando de actuar como un serio científico. Una risa melodiosa se escuchó desde el audífono en su oído izquierdo. "Cállate Natalie, me desconcentras." Regaño entre dientes

La cámara en el vestíbulo se movió para enfocar a Peter. "Lo siento Peter, pero al verte sentado tan tranquilamente, me recuerda el momento en que te reuniste con la actriz que interpreto a tu tía May en las recientes películas tratando de parecer mayor de lo que eres. No te sentiste raro coqueteando con la mujer que interpreta a tu tía." Peter gruño, no era el momento más orgulloso de su vida.

"Dame un descanso. Y deja el sistema del edificio Baxter, recuerdo que tienen una IA también." Comento Peter tratando de que su rostro siga tan sereno como podía.

"Se llama Roberta, nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas, di hola amor, ella te está viendo." Dijo con voz dulce y repleta de diversión.

"Deja, que me desconcentras." Peter trago, la IA ya no parecía artificial, en realidad parecía que desde que llegaron a este mundo había desarrollado una conciencia humana.

"No seas tan rígido amor, el Dr. Richards ya está aquí." Dijo Natalie con su vos sensual.

"No soy rígido-"comenzó Peter solo para ser cortado.

"Dr. Garfield."

Peter se giró descubriendo que Reed Richards estaba a su derecha. Levantándose y tomando la mano ofrecida. "Dr. Richards."

"Peter, pero yo sé que mi voz te pone-"vino la voz provocativa de Natalie.

Levantando una mano para indicar que lo esperara un momento, Peter puso su dedo en el comunicador. "Natalie, **amor** , podría llamarte en otro momento, **Estoy** ocupado." interrumpió lo más natural que pudo sin gruñir.

"Okey." Dijo la IA alegremente riéndose para luego silenciar el audífono.

Suspirando Peter sonrió en disculpa. "Lo lamento, mi novia estaba un poco entusiasta ahora." Mintió sin problemas.

"No se preocupe, lo entiendo, las chicas de hoy exigen demasiado de nuestra atención." Comento como si fuera algo malo.

Peter hizo una mueca, espero que Susan Storm esté preparada para Reed Richards.

"Bueno como vera, somos hombres ocupados asi que iré directo al punto. Se me llamo como consultor de una organización gubernamental con el objetivo de ser un enlace entre su investigación sobre las anomalías globales, lo único que piden es una conclusión simple, es motivo de preocupación seria este objeto que viaja continuamente por el mundo." Hablo Peter tratando de hacer parecer que tiene mucho peso detrás de él.

"¿Cómo sabe que yo llevo la investigación? el general Hager no me hablo de alguna otra organización." Comento con sospecha. No le había dicho a nadie más que al general sobre tomar el proyecto, ni siquiera a Sue.

"Bueno eso es compresible ya que el ejército no quiere compartir ningún tipo de información que tienen, sin embargo yo represento a una organización más preparada para este tipo de amenazas." Mintió a medias.

"Como se llama esta organización." Pregunto mirando a los ojos ámbar del Dr. Garfield.

"SHIELD" Reed abrió los ojos. Peter lo noto, al parecer él sabe de la agencia.

"Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecer información después de que termine el proyecto." Dijo recuperándose.

"No se preocupe Dr. Reed no tengo prisa." Declaro después de todo no tenía prisa en verdad.

"Bueno si eso es todo yo-"dijo Reed sin terminar la oración.

"Reed ¿Quién es?" pregunto Susan Storm entrando al vestíbulo. Peter casi pensó que era Jessica Alba, pero noto que esta chica era más bella, tal como el cine haría ver a Jessica con todos los arreglos cinematográficos.

"Sue." Dijo Reed.

"Hola, mucho gusto, Benjamín Garfield." Dijo Peter presentándose, ya que Reed no parecía que lo haría pronto. Susan ladeo la cabeza de una forma demasiado linda en interrogación. Peter realmente envidio a Reed en este momento.

"Oh! Hola un placer, Susan Storm." Dijo con una sonrisa tomando su mano. Una corriente que hormigueaba bajo la piel de sus cuerpos los hizo separar rápido las manos. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos. Susan estaba punto de mencionarlo cuando noto que Reed ya estaba caminando hacia su laboratorio con un dispositivo digital trabajando en lo que sea que trabaje.

Susan estrecho los ojos ante la partida de su prometido. "Idiota." Murmuro.

"Wow, espera ahí, solo está entusiasmado con su trabajo." Trato de calmar Peter.

"Si, como entre Súper genios se entienden ¿no?" dijo con molestia girándose al hombre que la miraba divertido esta vez.

"No, solo digo lo que veo, no todos somos adictos al trabajo. Algunos disfrutamos de salir a la ciudad." Hablo Peter imaginándose volando por la ciudad gritando como un demente.

"Si bueno, no me vengas a contarme tu alocada buena vida." Sonrió Susan relajándose.

"No te preocupes, ya voy de salida." Peter señalo a la salida.

"Enserio, bueno antes de que te vayas, podrías decirme como es que sentí una corriente eléctrica al tocarte?" pregunto levantando una ceja.

Peter parpadeo sorprendido. En realidad tenía una teoría, puede que la energía cósmica residual en su cuerpo del haz cósmico que lo trajo aquí haya reaccionado ante la energía cósmica que Susan poseía gracias a sus poderes. O también puede ser la energía que su traje Caladium en modo civil usaba.

"Mi mejor conjetura seria energía electromagnética residual en mi persona y sus poderes." Invento algo que sea más cerca de su teoría.

Susan sonrió. "Como tendrías energía electromagnética, en tu cuerpo en este momento." comento divertida pensando que su nerviosismo lo hizo pensar en una teoría tonta.

Peter sonrió. "Eso… es un secreto." Dijo mientras giraba y camino hacia la entrada. "Por cierto, felicidades por su boda." Felicito antes de llegar a la puerta.

Susan sonrió divertida, era un hombre extraño, pero divertido. Pensándolo bien. "Por qué no viene?" pregunto.

Peter se detuvo sorprendido antes de salir por la puerta. "ir a dónde?" cuestiono.

"A mi boda por supuesto." Dijo sonriendo.

"No cree que es muy apresurado, señorita Storm." Declaro levantando una ceja.

"Para nada, Dr. Garfield, solo pediría una dirección al cual mandar su invitación." Dijo Susan, después de todo, su boda no sería privada.

Peter la miro, suspiro internamente. "Laboratorios Horizon, departamento de investigación de biofísica." Dijo por fin.

"Okey, espérala." Declaro sonriendo, giro y se dirigió al ascensor. "Por cierto llámame Susan." Dijo antes de salir.

Peter rio. "Puedes llamarme Benjamín." Miro como Susan saludo con la mano despareciendo en el ascensor, con eso echo Peter salió del hotel sintiendo que su día fue muy productivo hoy.

Xxx

Peter estaba sentado en su oficina dentro de su laboratorio, sus habilidades habían sido lo suficientemente impresionante como para que se le asigne un proyecto de inmediato, había progresado lo suficientemente bien como para que no tenga ningún problema con su nuevo trabajo.

En este momento Peter estaba creando un algoritmo de reacción anti-jaqueo, el punto era que el programa acabara prácticamente con cualquier ataque a sus sistema de seguridad.

Dos horas después llego una carta dirigida hacia él, sabia de quien era, la invitación a la boda de Susan Storm y Reed Richards. Peter sabía que sería un desastre y no había nada que podría hacer para evitarlo, incluso pensó que era lo mejor, ya que la actitud de Reed no era la mejor en este momento, tal vez en el futuro tendrían un mejor comienzo, pero a pesar de eso no creía que la pareja dure demasiado. Reed no era un hombre de familia, era demasiado obsesivo y prudente para poder lidiar con la vida matrimonial.

Suspirando Peter reviso la invitación, al ver que todo estaba bien comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina activando el sistema de seguridad cerrando de cualquier sonido para escapar de la habitación.

"Shade que tienes sobre los hackers de mayor índice de éxito que te pedí que buscaras." Pregunto sentándose en su cómo sillón activando las computadoras de nuevo.

"Eh encontrado siete con un gran índice de éxito, tres de ellos incluso están invictos, Padre." Dijo Shade con una voz infantil con una calidad más seria y sofisticada que un niño tendría.

Peter gimió, por supuesto que Natalie no le daría un descanso, Shade había tenido un código emocional evolucionado como el de Natalie, de esta forma dándole la capacidad de distinguir y tomar como propio las relaciones humanas. Según Shade él era el hijo de Natalie y Peter Parker independientemente de sus orígenes.

Resignándose como lo había hecho desde el primer encuentro que tuvo con la IA joven decidió rodar con la situación. "Activa **Mesa redonda** código de activación **caballeros del rey**." Ordeno Peter mientras tecleaba una serie de códigos de enlace para conectarse a una red independiente a cada satélite del mundo.

Al mismo tiempo Shade alineaba una serie de sistemas de seguridad de cada uno de los hackers que había investigado. Una ventana de enlace apareció en la pantalla frente a Peter.

"Código **Hitsuzen278…** Activado." La voz de Peter se escuchó en la solitaria oficina.

"Código **LeonHeart77…** Activado." Continúo Peter.

Una serie de pantallas sobre otras más comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla en cada activación.

"Código **Spidershazam…** Activado."

"Código **Rey Pirata…** Activado."

"Código **Hyakki Yako…** Activado."

"Código **The One…** Activado."

"Código **Samurock Y Pentagrama 2.0…** Activado."

Con todos los códigos activados las ventanas parecieron fusionarse creando lo que parecía ser la entrada de un juego medieval. Una serie de imágenes de incognito aparecieron en la pantalla como si fueran personajes.

"Activación por voz." Ordeno Peter mientras se levantaba y hablaba por medio de un intercomunicador. "Enlace con los siete."

La pantalla mostro lo que parecía una batalla entre siete personajes desconocidos vestidos con armadura plateada de un caballero. Un símbolo de una espada con una araña en la empuñadura en el centro de su pecho.

"Shade, Rey en línea." Dijo Peter. Shade se representó en la pantalla como una niebla que cubría a los caballeros creando una cúpula. Representaba la seguridad que impedía que nadie podría saber lo que se hacía en ese lugar.

Xxx

En diferentes lugares del mundo siete figuras recibieron un hackeo completo en sus sistemas ocasionando un pánico desenfrenado por salvar sus trabajos, pero todo esto se detuvo justo cuando en las pantallas de sus ordenadores una imagen de una espada ornamentada con una araña plateada en la empuñadura se mostró orgullosamente.

Ojos marrones que brillaban unos tonos más claros ante la luz eran ocultos tras un par de lentes que curaban su miopía. Una cabellera castaña oscura que era tomada en una coleta corta para evitar que el viento lo hiciese revolotear para todos lados y terminase simulando a un nido de pájaros. La piel clara fue quemada por el calor y sol de su ciudad, dándole un aspecto estereotipado que le servía para mimetizarse con el resto de la población, resaltando únicamente por su leve altura mayor y fisionomía delgada que se cubrían con ropas comunes, miraba la pantalla de su ordenador con asombro como la imagen cambiaba a lo que parecía una plataforma de batalla con 6 caballeros plateados y una figura que parecía un rey con armadura negra y adornos dorados, corona y espada al igual que los caballeros se sostenía en el centro de la plataforma cubierta por una niebla.

Una imagen de lo que supondría era su avatar giraba en la esquina derecha superior con su nombre. Los nombres de los demás caballeros se posaban sobre las cabezas de los caballeros excepto el del rey.

" ** _Caballeros, bienvenidos la mesa redonda." La voz que salió de los parlantes parecía estar conectada a la del rey al ver como el avatar se movía como si hablara._**

" ** _¡¿Qué es esto?!" grito el primer caballero a la izquierda de su pantalla como si estuviera parado junto a su avatar. El nombre Leonheart77 arriba de su cabeza se ilumino brevemente._**

" ** _¿Cómo diablos entraste en mi sistema?" escucho una nueva voz, el tono era diferente pero aún era sintético. Rey Pirata se ilumino._**

" ** _¡Sera mejor que no haya perdido todo mi duro trabajo, porque te rastreare y te hare pagar!" Dijo en tono enojado el caballero a su derecha. Spidershazam._**

" ** _Tranquilos caballeros, es solo un llamado al servicio." Hablo el rey con una voz serena sin inmutarse por las palabras del grupo._**

Decidiéndose a hablar el peli-castaño se acercó a su micrófono. "Por tu forma de hablar, hay algo que quieres de nosotros como grupo y no individual." Declaro. Hitsuzen278 se ilumino.

" ** _Asi es Hitsuzen, ustedes siete han sido traídos aquí para crear la red más completa y seguridad, reacción rápida y monitoreo del mundo." Explico el rey._**

" ** _¿Cómo sabremos que eso es lo que en realidad quieres?, el poder que tendrás si logras el objetivo puede ser muy tentador." Hyakki Yakko declaro con seriedad._**

" ** _Sin mencionar el por qué nosotros siete específicamente." Agrego The One._**

 ** _El rey giro mirando a cada uno de ellos. "Por qué el poder será dividido entre los caballeros y no entre será del rey, ustedes siete son los siete hackers con el índice de éxito en sus objetivos durante los últimos dos años. Yo seré el adjudicador, el que pondrá el límite hasta donde podrán usar el poder." Declaro con confianza como si ellos, los mejores que el mismo dijo no podrían burlarlo._**

"¿Realmente notable, eres capaz de sostenerte contra todos nosotros?" pregunto Hitsuzen ya acostumbrado ante esta anomalía.

" ** _¿Y realmente piensas que te seguiremos como perros falderos? No lo creo." Samurock y Pentagrama 2.0 se ilumino._**

" ** _Ese es el punto, es porque incluso yo con la capacidad igual a Anthony Stark sería incapaz de detenerlos los uní específicamente. Ustedes no me seguirán, ustedes me ayudaran a mantener una red de seguridad alrededor del mundo, una red de información para el bien de la humanidad." Dijo el rey sin intimidarse por el grupo capaz de causar una guerra mundial si se lo propondrían._**

" ** _Confianza ¿eh?" dijo divertido Leonheart._**

"Más como alianza de poder." Dijo Hitsuzen.

" ** _Como deba ser, la confianza vendrá con el tiempo." Dijo el rey._**

" ** _¿Qué te asegura de que somos los buenos?" preguntó Spidershazam._**

" ** _Mejor aún, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podremos llevar esto a cabo." Pregunto también Rey Pirata._**

" ** _Somos los buenos, creen que no tomare las medidas de seguridad necesarias para realizar esto. Cada uno de ustedes es lo más parecido que hay a un Robín Hood moderno o algo en la misma línea, algunos ocultan, otros muestran e incluso otros usan, pero todos con un solo objetivo. Paz general." El rey señalo con la espada a cada uno de ellos._**

 ** _Después de un silencio entre los caballeros uno de ellos hablo._**

" ** _Aun no has respondido la pregunta de Pirata." Declaro Samurock._**

" ** _Es fácil de responder, las bases y el objetivo ya están, los planes solo esperan repartirse, solo falta su confirmación. Ustedes deciden." El rey dijo mientras les daba la espalda._**

" ** _Yo aceptare, yo confirmo. No quiero pasármela aburrido mientras ustedes se divierten." Confirmo The One. Su nombre desaparecio._**

" ** _Yo confirmo." Dijo Hyakki Yako._**

" ** _Yo confirmo." Hablo Samurock._**

" ** _Bueno, si insisten, yo confirmo." Leonheart dijo mientras tal como los demás su nombre desparecía._**

" ** _Yo confirmo." Dijo Pirata._**

" ** _Yo confirmo." Dijo Spidershazam._**

"Yo confirmo" dijo Hitsuzen, la pantalla se apagó y volvió a la normalidad. "Esto será interesante." Dijo apagando su ordenar y desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

Xxx

 **Kurai fuera**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos Arañas**

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** **no poseo nada más que la historia. Actualizado hoy 13 de abril.**

 **NOTA: solo quería decir.**

 **¡HE VUELTO COMPAÑEROS!**

 **Por desgracias con mi trabajo ocupando bastante tiempo perdí mi contraseña y no la recordaba, después de buscar por todos lados y rendirme y prácticamente abandonar el sitio, encontré mi celular, mi antiguo celular y gracias a el estoy de vuelta, nunca había borrado el historial y cache de mi cel., ahí estaban guardados mis contraseñas y correos, no saben el alivio que sentí al descubrir mi contraseña ahí junto a mi correo electrónico, fue iluminador, ahora sin más preámbulo disfruten y perdonen mi ausencia.**

 **PT: contestare a comentarios a partir de esta fecha. 13 de abril. Realmente hay muchos comentarios como para contestarlos el día de hoy. el arco de los 4 fantásticos durara por otros tres capítulos mas. luego el UCM verdadero.**

Xxx

 **Capítulo 4. Boda –parte 1**

"¿8 cm?" susurro Peter mirando desconcertado los papeles en sus manos, la capacidad cósmica de surfer era algo que la mente científica de Peter no podía esperar a analizar, sin embargo el lado curioso por la estructura de este universo era mucho más interesante que la investigación científica, estar en este lugar era más interesante que la ciencia. Bueno él era Peter Parker, era el amante de la diversión, no un simple cerebrito.

Levantando la cabeza del periódico, Peter se levantó para terminar de vestirse para lo que sería la más famosa boda del siglo, realmente podía sentir la envidia en el aire, no podía creer que Richards se casaría con Susan Storm. Bueno una lástima. Negando con la cabeza Peter se acercó a su sillón donde se encontraba su saco negro. Recogiéndolo Peter se lo coloco mirándose en su espejo de tamaño completo, el castaño sonrió quitándose los lentes y dejarlos en la mesa de su escritorio, su imagen era la de un modelo de trajes a medida, peinando su cabello largo y castaño hacia atrás. Sus brillantes ojos ámbar le daban un aire misterioso que ocultaban conocimientos.

Recogiendo una copia de la argolla de plata que podía almacenar objetos a tamaño molecular, algo muy parecido a lo que logro Hank Pym en este universo.

Peter salió de su casa preparado para lo que tenía que hacer.

Xxx

Peter miro a Johnny bañándose de la atención en la entrada de las instalaciones, realmente no sabía cómo había sido uno de sus superhéroes ficticios favoritos antes, porque aquí solo podía ser un imbécil, aunque supongo que con su encuentro con surfer lo hará ver las cosas de forma diferente.

Caminando hacia la entrada y formándose para entrar, Peter se relajó con las manos en los bolsillos solo mirando su reloj por breves segundos para medir el tiempo a la llegada de surfer.

Todo sería normal para él, al menos hasta que justo detrás de él llego un anciano que podía reconocer muy bien por tres razones, primero, él era un hombre muy famoso en su mundo, segundo, él ya sabía que podía encontrárselo en este universo de alguna forma y sin embargo se sorprendió al verlo, y tercero, él lo había conocido personalmente cuando filmaron estas películas y había sido invitado al estudio como su alter ego Spiderman. Si, este hombre frente a él era Stan Lee, creador del universo Marvel.

"¿Señor Lee?" pregunto Peter realmente sorprendido. El anciano lo miro desconcertado por un momento, pero como si fuera un viejo conocido pareció recobrar la memoria de él.

"Señor Parker, que gusto verlo, sin embargo estoy seguro que usted no es de por aquí". Comento el anciano como si no estuviera frente a alguien desconocido, bueno, quizás no lo era no estaba tan seguro.

Peter trago duro mirando a las demás personas en la fila esperando que no se dieran cuenta del apellido, que se supone que no era suyo. "En realidad aquí se me conoce como Garfield, señor Lee". El anciano sonrió con complicidad y sin embargo Peter pensó que ese brillo conocedor no era porque él lo reconociera como el Peter Parker de otro mundo, si no por algo más.

"Garfield eh… apellido extraño para ser elegido por alguien como usted". Comento de nuevo a sabiendas de algo que Peter desconocía.

Ignorando la extraña sensación de misterio Peter se acercó más al hombre mayor para que los demás invitados a la boda no lo escucharan. "¿Cómo pudo reconocerme como Peter Parker, señor?"

"Ah" el anciano asintió con la cabeza de forma conocedora. "Bueno veras, soy alguien con la capacidad de hacer pequeños viajes y simplemente me he encargado de que todos los mundos conozcan las grandes hazañas de los héroes de todos los lugares mi muchacho". El anciano sonrió haciendo que su arrugado rostro se iluminara con orgullo.

Peter realmente quería señalar la extraña y sorprendente que parecía esa afirmación, pero él tenía en mente una cosa más importante. "¿Señor, usted sabe cómo es que estoy aquí?".

El anciano frunció el ceño pensando por un momento. "Bueno, ciertamente no eres como yo, asi que podría suponer que algo o alguien te quería aquí, estos viajes se hacen por un motivo y ninguno pasa por accidente".

Peter imito al anciano frente a él frunciendo el ceño también. "Pero yo he leído lo que ha escrito en sus comics, en algunos los personajes viajan entre dimensiones o mundos sin ningún problema, ¿porque lo que me paso a mi es diferente?".

El anciano sacudió la cabeza. "No funciona asi, señor Garfield, cada comic que has leído es un universo o dimensión diferente, ni uno ni el otro están en el mismo lugar, espacio y tiempo, incluso si las historias coinciden perfectamente. Lo que tu estas experimentando es lo que se le conoce como el verdadero viaje entre la red del espacio, tu eres ahora permanentemente parte de esta dimensión, es como escribir en piedra, no puedes borrar lo que está escrito sin destruir toda la piedra.

Peter trato de dar sentido a las palabras del anciano, pero siempre regresaba al comienzo, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? "Bien, supongamos que ahora soy una persona más en este mundo sin posibilidad de pertenecer a otro. Aun asi porque estoy aquí, en mi antiguo mundo he logrado mis objetivos y alcanzado un equilibrio". Peter se pasó la mano por su cabello mirando a su alrededor, esta conversación era demasiado delicada para tenerla en una fila pre-boda. "Esto solo me obliga a comenzar de nuevo"

"Muchacho". Peter giro su rostro hacia el anciano. Poniendo su mano arrugada en el hombro del castaño, el señor Lee continuo. "Esa parece ser la razón por la que estás aquí, no trates de buscarle más razones que quizás no existan. En tu mundo anterior habías logrado lo que un héroe busca, ahora fuiste traído aquí, supongo que tienes que hacer lo mismo que tu antiguo mundo, yo sé que nos volveremos a ver muchacho, solo recuerda **Un gran poder conlleva…** ".

"… **una gran responsabilidad** ". Susurro Peter pensando duro en las palabras. Cuando había tenido suficiente pensamiento levanto su rostro solo para darse cuenta que el anciano no estaba frente a él, mirando a su alrededor noto que mientras hablaban habían estado caminando hacia la entrada del edificio. El señor Lee estaba siendo expulsado de la entrada mientras murmuraba sobre que nadie apreciaba a un viajero cuando se lo encontraban, que Peter podía escuchar muy bien gracias a su audición sobrehumana. Sonriendo Peter negó con la cabeza, el señor Lee parecía un tipo bastante alegre incluso cuando era señalado hacia la salida.

Peter entro a la zona donde se llevaría a cabo la boda mientras le señalaban donde estaba su asiento reservado. Caminando mientras admiraba lo que en su mundo era un simple set de una película.

Suspirando Peter se sentó mientras distraídamente pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, trato de no pesar en por que no le había pedido al señor Lee si podría regresarlo, pero simplemente ya no podía preguntar por eso en estos momentos, tal vez quiera volver a su mundo, pero aquí, en este momento, pasaría algo de proporciones universales y él tenía que estar aquí. Tal vez en este mundo no podía ser spiderman, el amigable hombre araña, aquí tendría que ser más que eso.

Peter recordaba vívidamente los eventos de este día y Peter por más que sabía que pasaría y tenía una gran mente, aun asi, no tenía un verdadero plan, no tenía la capacidad ni las ganas de enfrentarse a silver surfer, al menos no mientras quería seguir estando en el anonimato.

Había pensado en perseguirlo, sin embargo su aprensión a tener fallas y caer desde el espacio sin que su Caladium no funcione lo tenían firmemente plantado con los pies en los suelos como plan a seguir. No sabía cómo afectaría la energía de la tabla a la fuente de energía de su traje.

Peter noto que todos los ya estaban tomando sus asientos. Peter hizo una mueca cuando el sonido y el viento del helicóptero que rondaba el edificio era realmente molesto, Peter simplemente podía sentir la mala vibra de esta boda, no es que él quiera que este evento vaya mal, simplemente sabia, literalmente, que esto iba a salir mal.

Peter se rasco el cuello, realmente los trajes no eran lo suyo, incluso si los usaba constantemente. Aun recordaba los tiempos en que solo usaba unos pantalones, una camisa y una sudadera. Suspirando de nuevo para calmar sus nervios, Peter cerró los ojos pensando en los eventos que estaban pasando en este momento, notando que la música suave comenzaba a sonar para dar ambiente, mientras todos tomaban posiciones para dar inicio al evento.

Sentándose bien en el asiento Peter noto a la mole o la cosa, o más específicamente a Ben y a su novia, junto con Reed parándose en el altar. Peter sonrió, a pesar de todo, esto era una experiencia maravillosa, presenciar un evento tan increíble en persona, la boda del Mr. Fantástico y la mujer invisible.

De repente Peter pudo escuchar los pitidos de lo que suponía era el control de la maquinaba que rastreaba a Surfer.

" _No puedes apagar tu teléfono"._ Peter bufo al escuchar claramente la voz de Ben. Peter realmente quería pararse, ir donde Reed y darle un zape en la cabeza para que sea serio en un evento muy importante. Incluso el que sabía el peligro que venía estaba prestando atención a esta boda más que él.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Peter se giró hacia la entrada al altar para mirar a la novia, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como se esperaría de una chica sexy del universo de Marvel, sonriendo Peter noto que Susan sonrió al notarlo, ahora sabía que con esta chica era demasiado fácil convertirse en amigos con rapidez, solo habían hablado unas veces y ya estaban bastante familiarizados. Peter escuchaba la música y la marcha de Susan y Johnny casi distrayéndolo de lo que sería de este día tan feliz para Susan, para Reed quizás solo sea un día un día mas, por lo que recordaba de esta boda.

Cuando Susan llego junto a Reed se sonrieron, y sin embargo Peter noto que la sonrisa de Reed era extraña. Sacudiéndolo Peter hizo una mueca más cuando el sonido del helicóptero se escuchó justo a su derecha, exactamente cuando apenas y la boda había comenzado.

"! SUE Y REED ¡ ¡FELICIDADES POR SU BODA!". Mal tiempo amigo, Peter sacudió la cabeza, porque no simplemente había hecho un pequeño evento donde solo se admitían a los amigos y familia cercana, eso en cierto modo era más privado y romántico para una pareja famosa.

El sonido de la nariz de ben en realidad le causo una pequeña sonrisa, Peter realmente no podía criticar en nada a Ben Grimm, simplemente era el mejor hombre que Peter conocía.

 _ **Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring**_

Justo cuando Peter estaba por sumergirse en la boda, el sonido de la alarma de la maquina rastreadora, Peter se puso serio. Por un momento pensó que esto sería un día alegre, pero ahora sabía que las cosas estaban por ponerse feas, tensándose Peter espero.

"Es increíble que trajeras este aparato a nuestra boda." Susan susurro molesta, realmente, Reed estaba haciendo esto, en su boda.

"Lo sé, pero hay una buena razón". Replico Richards, él ni se molestó en calmar a Susan distraído por lo que se acercaba. "Termine rápido este asunto". Exigió Reed con impaciencia.

"Hay que romántico". Susan murmuro enojada. Asi no es como realmente imaginaba su boda, incluso estaba considerando decir no ahora al ver la actitud de Reed.

"ah… eh… ¿continuo?". El ministro pregunto inseguro de que esta pareja quisiera seguir con esto.

"Si continúe".

Peter cerró los ojos, realmente Reed tenía que actuar asi, por que no simplemente lo explica con amabilidad a su pronto a ser esposa, o al menos que disfrute el momento antes de que Surfer llegue.

Justo cuando el ministro comenzó a hablar de lo que significan los votos Reed lo interrumpió notando que tardaría demasiado.

"¿Quiere ir al final, por favor?". Apuro.

"¡Reed!" Sue dijo incrédula.

En ese momento todos los aparatos electrónicos comenzaron a fallar, las señales se perdieron y muchas cosas fueron destruidas por la sola presencia de Surfer. El viento soplo trayendo un cambio climático repentino.

Peter se levantó mucho antes que cualquiera incluso llamando la atención de Susan quien se giró junto con Richards.

Peter pudo ver el momento exacto en que el helicóptero perdió el control justo sobre la multitud asistente.

"¡El helicóptero perdió el control, muévanse hacia dentro del edificio!". Grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos, Susan reacciono rápido usando sus poderes para tomar el control del helicóptero antes incluso de que bajara fuera de control. Richards ordeno que todos se movieran al interior.

Peter corrió hacia Alicia Masters, la novia de ben estaba en el camino de las personas asi que corrió y tomándola del codo la llevo al interior y la sentó en un lugar seguro, no se intercambiaron palabras más que solo un simple "Muévase señorita Masters".

Cuando Peter miro fuera noto que el helicóptero había logrado destrozar las sillas en su aterrizaje forzoso, pero al menos esta vez fue mucho mejor.

Peter no sintió peligro, pero él pudo sentir la presencia de surfer cuando estaba por pasar sobre ellos. Con un rápido movimiento Peter lanzo de su reloj un pequeño dispositivo del tamaño de una pulga a una velocidad asombrosa, resulto ser capaz de llegar justo cuando surfer paso y se adhirió a la capa plateada de su ser. Peter pudo escuchar el clic que señalaba que tuvo éxito en poner un localizador en surfer. Él sabía que surfer se daría cuenta casi enseguida y lo destruiría, pero él contaba con eso, simplemente necesitaba las lecturas de la radiación que emite para poder protegerse de sus poderes.

"Natalie, ¿Lo tienes?". Susurro mientras miraba como Johnny se apresuraba tras el en la orden de Richards.

"Lo tengo Peter, pero al parecer el objetivo no se ha dado cuenta del dispositivo o no lo ve como una amenaza, el aun lo tiene en su persona." La voz de secretaria de Natalie vino por medio del auricular.

"Bien quiero que descompongas las lecturas y que Shade comience a buscar los datos que recogieron la máquina de Richards."

"Entendido, y por favor no hagas nada heroico el día de hoy, hasta que pueda garantizar que la energía cósmica no te afectara2. Vino la voz firme de su asistente no tan artificial como había descubierto recientemente con su gran capacidad emocional.

"Entiendo, Natalie, nada heroico por hoy." Prometió Peter cruzando los dedos.

"Se te olvida que el traje que llevas puesto es tecnología de partículas inestables. Y tengo acceso completo." Natalie cuestiono sardónicamente. "Puedo saber que estas cruzando los dedos."

"Rayos, últimamente no me das espacio de maniobra Natalie". Se quejó Peter.

"Bueno soy la única que te cuida, que esperas que haga." Replico molesta.

"Bien, pero esta discusión no ha terminado". Dijo Peter mientras caminaba más cerca del helicóptero en el centro de lo que antes había sido el altar.

"Bien, como si eso cambiara mi software." Dijo burlona la chica artificial cerrando las conexiones mientras trabajaba.

Peter suspiro mirando a su alrededor. Notado a Susan que se había dejado caer en las gradas mirando el desastre en el que se había convertido su boda. Sintiéndose mal Peter camino hacia ella notando que Reed solo había salido corriendo dentro para verificar su máquina.

Peter apretó los puños, enserio ese hombre se iba a casar hoy con esta mujer que ahora estaba destrozada. Respirando para calmarse Peter se acercó.

Susan estaba devastada, no podía creerlo, se había esforzado tanto para que Richards considerara el matrimonio y luego se había esforzado para no molestarse con la actitud de Reed, aguantándose la forma en que la descuidaba solo para que el día que se supone que sería el más feliz de su vida hasta hoy, termino en un completo y miserable desastre.

Ella podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir, ella quería gritar de frustración, quería convertir a Reed en una bola de goma y lanzarla lo más lejos posible. Reed debería de estar aquí con ella abrazándola, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que la amaba, pero el estúpido de su prometido estaba cuidando de otras cosas más importantes que su casi esposa.

"¿Estas bien…? ¿Susan?". Ella escucho la voz masculina un poco familiar, por un momento pensó que era Reed que venía a consolarla, pero lo que encontró cuando levanto su rostro fue una cara familiar, ojos ámbar y cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, se miraba muy diferente sin sus lentes. Benjamín Garfield.

"¿Benjamín?" pregunto confundida, porque se molestaba en venir a verla.

"Puedes llamarme Ben si lo deseas". Declaro con voz suave. Susan trago sus sollozos tratando de concentrarse en la conversación.

"Está bien, ¿Deseas algo?" pregunto confundida.

"Susan, mira a tu alrededor". Respondió Ben.

Susan miro el desastre frente a ella y los eventos volvieron con fuerza y sintió sus lágrimas volver. Por un momento Susan pensó que él venía a ofrecer consuelo no a hacerla sentir mal. De un momento a otro la furia la lleno. Se levantó bruscamente y se para en frente a él con su cara a centímetros de la suya.

"Viniste a burlarte de mí "Ben" **.** Gracias, realmente aprecio tus palabras". Escupió sarcástica y furiosa.

Ben retrocedió un poco, pero sonrió con simpatía sin realmente intimidarse por la mujer invisible. "Susan, no te lo estoy diciendo para molestarte, solo mira a tu alrededor, nadie se lastimo y aunque parece que esto es un desastre, para una pareja que se ama, esto solo es una piedra en el zapato". La voz comprensiva de ben el calmo, pero el escuchar lo de "Una pareja que se ama" ella realmente se sintió peor, la actitud de Reed estaba golpeándola duro en el corazón.

"Susan, esto pasara, yo sé que serás feliz ". Peter no lo sabía realmente, estaba casi seguro que si hubiera habido una tercera entrega de los 4 fantásticos la trama giraría en sus problemas matrimoniales.

Susan se burló. Levantando la mirada ella lo miro con tristeza. Peter la miro, verla asi, rastros de lágrimas y el vestido de novia lo llevo a reconocer que realmente no había considerado realmente las dificultades que ella había tenido durante y los próximos eventos. Esto era una vida real, no importa que para él sea una ficción, para todos los que estaban a su alrededor en este mundo, esto, todo lo que hay aquí era tan real como él.

Suspirando Peter le ofreció la mano. Susan lo miro por un momento, la mirada seria y tranquila la consoló. Tomando su mano, Susan se sintió mejor. Era extraño como una conversación con un extraño sobre los problemas, incluso si no se solucionan, podían aliviar su mente.

Peter levanto a Susan con cuidado. "Solo no dejes que te afecte, si aún quieres al Dr. Richards entonces sé que lucharas porque a la próxima no se te escape." Comento Peter en tono juguetón.

Susan sonrió, a pesar de que eso pasó precisamente después del desastre, ella aprecio su compañía.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" cuestiono Susan sabiendo que al ser simples conocidos, era posible de que este momento sería un adiós.

Peter sonrió. "Por supuesto". Inclinándose en señal de despedida Peter se giró y se intentó ir.

"Dr. Garfield si me permitiera una reunión con usted dentro de media hora sería muy apreciado".

Peter se detuvo al mirar hacia la voz de Reed. Confundido, pero a la vez curioso Peter se inclinó la cabeza. "claro, estaré aquí a la hora señalada. Iré a cambiarme". Reed asintió con impaciencia mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Susan para que lo siguiera.

Susan de mala gana camino tras el dando un último vistazo a Peter, quien solo sonrió comprensivamente, ella se sintió mejor con ese gesto.

Peter los miro irse hasta que decidió que tenía poco tiempo para ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del edificio Baxter escucho la voz de Natalie. "Peter, porque no simplemente cambias tu traje a algo más cómodo en algún lugar privado." Peter se detuvo rascándose la cabeza con frustración. Sabía que había olvidado algo, su traje era tecnología avanzada, Peter nunca pudo entender cómo podía ser un genio y a la vez no.

"Es porque tienes tu cabeza llena de telarañas". Comento divertida Natalie.

"Deja de leer mis señales neuronales". Gimió Peter.

"Bien, será mejor que te apresures. Tienes poco tiempo para reunirte con la "señorita" Storm". Sugiero Natalie en tono monótono.

Peter frunció el ceño al notar el golpe a Susan. "Oye, se más comprensiva."

"Soy artificial, no puedo ser comprensiva". Se defendió Natalie con molestia.

Peter parpadeo, ella acaba de sonar molesta mientras dice que no puede sentir comprensión. "Eso no tiene sentido". Respondió el castaño.

"Si bueno, no me importa". Replico la IA.

Suspirando Peter lo dejo ahí, realmente tenía poco tiempo y no quería realmente indagar demasiado en las emociones complejas de una IA súper desarrollada.

Xxx

 **Kurai fuera…**


End file.
